1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of a communication device configured to receive content via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-182646 discloses carrying out communication by switching, as needed, to an optimum line of a plurality of different types of lines having different data transfer capacities in a communication device. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-295722 discloses that a client computer receives page information from a web server and stores the received page information in a cache, and, when an instruction to display the same page information again is given, the client computer reads out the page information from the cache and displays the read-out page information, without receiving the page information from the web server again.
In general, when a low-speed communication line such as the 3G line is used, it takes longer time to receive data, than when a high-speed communication line such as the WiFi line is used. Therefore, when a low-speed communication line is used, it is necessary to store as much information as possible in a cache (history) so as to avoid taking time obtaining the same information repeatedly. On the other hand, there is also the problem that leaving a large amount of information in the cache will cause a shortage of the storage capacity of the communication device.